


10 microfics Kirk/Spock

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Microfics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est comme le Port Salut, c'est écrit au-dessus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 microfics Kirk/Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts).



> Le retour d'un défi que j'avais fait en 2011, 10 microfics chacune sur un sujet donné, sur un couple. Celui-ci m'a été proposé par Soleil Ambrien (et j'ai pris le "micro" à un sens très libéral cette année, donc selon l'inspiration ça va de la petite centaine de mots à beaucoup plus)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Angst:**

Ce qui l'avait tenu en vie sur cette planète glaciale, outre sa tête de mule, c'était l'envie violente de retourner sur l'Enterprise, de mettre son poing dans la face de Spock et de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Et puis il l'avait rencontré, l'autre, il n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait être le même que l'insupportable gobelin qui dirigeait à sa place. Et il avait plongé dans son esprit. Il avait vu la solitude, l'amour, la peine immense. Et il avait lutté pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas les siennes.

Maintenant, il avait toujours envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Spock. Et il savait aussi que le faire le déchirerait un peu plus.

* * *

 

 

**AU:**

L'Enterprise avait quitté le port de Tortuga avant que les gardes du gouverneur ne débarquent sur le port. Leur nouvelle recrue découvrait le bateau et son équipage, pendant que le reste du dit équipage s'activait à ranger les vivres et faire filer leur fin vaisseau le plus loin possible.

Jim prit une longue inspiration d'air marin, appuyé sur la rambarde du pont supérieur, flanqué de son second, toujours aussi stoïque, quand le gamin arriva, accompagné de Bones. Le médecin semblait toujours aussi heureux de quitter les entrailles du bateau qu'à l'accoutumée, et le jeune slave regardait ses tatouages d'un air légèrement apeuré. Le médecin termina une tirade d'un ton las

"Et pour finir, à la barre Mr Sulu, et tu connais déjà le captain et son boyfriend. Enfin son second. Bref lui."

Jim lâcha un petit rire alors que Bones repartait en marmonnant qu'il était docteur pas guide touristique, et le capitaine donna une tape amicale dans le dos du gamin

"Alors, près à voir le monde? Pavel c'est ça?"

"Euh, oui keptin"

* * *

 

 

**Crack!Fic:**

"Jim non… ugh…"

La main du Docteur retomba lourdement alors que Jim toussait dans le nuage bleuté des spores de la plante qu'il était allé renifler. Un jour il trouverait un moyen de l'empêcher d'aller gambader dans les fourrés, d'aller se piquer aux plantes et de gouter les fruits extraterrestres. Aussi de coucher avec les aliens potentiellement venimeux.

Bones s'approcha en soupirant de son capitaine qui était maintenant assis par terre et regardait autour de lui comme s'il voyait des poussins voleter autour de sa tête. De magnifiques poussins, vus ses yeux. Hallucinations? Il sortit son tricorder et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre un relevé que Jim se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

"BONES! Je te dit pas assez que je t'aime mon pote…"

"O…kay?"

Le capitaine avait posé son front contre le sien et des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux. Bon, le bon point c'était que les spores n'avaient pas l'air mortel, juste… bizarres. Il tentait de lire ses relevés par-dessus l'épaule de Jim, qui finit par le lâcher pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"SPOCK"

Il avait l'air d'avoir vu sa star de cinéma préférée, ou son amour de jeunesse qui était devenu subitement une bombe sexuelle. Bref il avait les yeux qui brillaient. Spock lui avait haussé un sourcil.

"Jim?"

"Ca y est, c'est bon, je me casse, je suis un Docteur, pas un chandelier. Vous me le ramenez quand… quand ce sera passé. Salut."

* * *

 

 

**Crossover:**

"Mr Scott, répétez moi ça?"

"Une cabine de police captain, comme dans l'ancien temps en Ecosse…"

"Bon, bougez pas, j'arrive."

Jim leva les yeux vers son second qui haussa un sourcil sans rien dire de plus et se dirigea vers le turbolift. Apparemment, dans les cinq minutes que leur avait prises la traversée du vaisseau vers la salle des machines, un type en tweed avec un nœud papillon était sorti de la cabine bleue apparue au milieu du moteur à distorsion et semblait en grande discussion avec Scotty. Décidemment tout allait bien.

* * *

 

 

**First Time:**

La première fois que Jim avait rencontré Spock, il avait eu envie de lui faire bouffer sa coupe au bol et surtout, surtout lui retirer ce gigantesque balai qu'il avait de fermement planté dans le cul. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu un jeu, sans doute pas pour Spock, mais lui il s'était mis à apprécier de tenter de lui faire perdre son légendaire sang-froid.

La première fois qu'il avait réussi… il avait manqué de se faire étrangler, et quand on revenait tout juste d'une planète gelée, ce n'était pas la meilleure perspective. Mais il avait réussi!

* * *

 

 

**Fluff:**

Spock avait rejoint son capitaine à l'extérieur du campement qui les avait accueillis le temps du ravitaillement de l'Enterprise. Jim était assis sur un rocher, devant une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Les trois lunes éclairait le ciel presqu'autant qu'en plein jour, sur terre. Le vulcain s'assit à côté de son capitaine, sans rien dire. Il n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation.

"C'est pour ça que je suis parti… voir de nouveaux paysages, connaître de nouvelles personnes. La terre c'était trop petit pour moi."

Spock n'était pas très métaphores, mais celle-ci, il pouvait la comprendre… il ne répondit rien et se contenta de glisser ses doigts dans la main ouverte de Jim.

* * *

 

 

**Humour:**

Uhura ne voulait rien lui dire, elle se contentait de sourire en coin et de faire mine de traduire un message très compliqué. Pavel rougissait et lui disait que c'était leurs affaires. McCoy grognait et l'envoyait balader, et Scotty haussait les épaules. Et tous les autres à qui il avait demandé soit s'en fichaient, soit n'en savaient rien. Bref, Hikaru Sulu n'avait trouvé personne pour répondre à ses questions.

Il avait su que Spock et Uhura étaient ensembles, et avait plus ou moins compris qu'ils ne l'étaient plus (ne serait-ce que pour la tension qui avait nettement diminué quand ils étaient tous les deux sur le pont), mais maintenant, il soupçonnait quelque chose, et personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Le capitaine était un homme à femme, c'était bien connu, et Spock … c'était Spock. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble… et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, non?

"Mr Sulu, si j'ai une tache sur le devant de l'uniforme, vous me prévenez?"

Hikaru sursauta et se retourna face à ses écrans. Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire amusé du capitaine sur le siège de commandement derrière lui.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais… pied au plancher Mr Sulu, warp factor 2"

"Aye Captain."

Le temps de régler la trajectoire vers le prochain secteur, Jim quitta son poste pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, suivi de son second, toujours aussi silencieux. Il prit le temps d'inspecter l'infirmerie avant de se poster devant Bones.

"Alors, qui c'est qui peut transformer même Sulu en commère? Mmh?"

Le médecin lui plaqua un billet sur la poitrine et repartit en râlant, alors que Mr Spock esquissait un sourire. De toute façon, c'était pas juste, c'était pas une rumeur ça, c'était vrai.

* * *

 

 

**Hurt/Comfort:**

T'hy'la. Il n'avait pas compris la signification de ce mot avant de voir James T. Kirk pousser son dernier soupir derrière cette vitre qui les séparait, avant de voir sa main glisser de sur la sienne. Ami, frère, amant… c'était ce qu'il disait quand il devait l'expliquer à des terriens, ou à d'autres, maintenant il savait. C'était celui qui lui faisait perdre son sang-froid, celui pour qui il perdait toute retenue, toute logique. C'était celui pour qui il était prêt à détruire le monde entier. Le capitaine, Jim, Th'y'la.

Un instant avant que l'épaule de Kahn ne soit broyée sous ses coups, il se souvint ses paroles. "Vous ne pouvez pas briser une règle, Mr Spock, comment pourriez-vous briser des os?". Cet homme ne connaissait visiblement pas les vulcains, et il mourrait aujourd'hui pour en avoir meurtri un.

Il n'avait plus aucune notion de style, toutes ses leçons de combat étaient oubliées alors qu'il rouait de coups le corps inerte de l'autre homme. Il ne pourrait pas le faire souffrir comme lui souffrait, et rien ne le consolerait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer venger Jim.

Et puis une voix lui parvint au travers du brouillard qui avait envahi sa tête. Un espoir. Il peut être sauvé.

* * *

 

 

**Smut:**

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que les joues de Spock se teintaient de vert quand il avait chaud. Probablement parce qu'il venait d'une planète désertique et que du coup, il n'avait jamais chaud, ou presque. Mais là, quand Jim avait refermé sa main sur la sienne, il avait vu son second devenir un rien plus vert, senti sa respiration s'accélérer, il avait lui-même senti sa température monter d'un cran. Il n'aurait jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir à ce simple geste, mais après tout, Jim s'était évanoui la première fois que leurs esprits s'étaient mêlés. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

* * *

 

 

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):**

Nyota avait appris à apprécier Jim Kirk, quand il était passé de l'insupportable cadet dragueur au capitaine tout aussi dragueur mais un rien moins insupportable. Ou peut-être s'était-elle juste habituée. En tout cas, elle s'était mise à l'aimer comme un frère, et à respecter ses choix. Ce ne serait sans doute pas un aussi bon capitaine que Pike, mais il donnerait tout pour son équipage, ou son vaisseau, et c'était une qualité que Nyota admirait chez lui.

Dans le même temps, elle s'était éloignée de Spock. Parce qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas de la même façon, parce qu'elle avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il assume ses sentiments, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble, tout simplement.

Et elle avait aussi vu Jim et Spock se rapprocher. Paradoxalement, même si elle avait des conversations avec le capitaine sur le sujet "Spock est tellement énervant", ils allaient sans doute mieux ensemble qu'elle et le vulcain. Pas que ça l'embête, non, ils s'énerveraient l'un l'autre et tout irait beaucoup mieux. Mais elle apprécierait qu'ils lui disent, quand même, au lieu de se tourner autour en pensant que personne ne les avait repérés…

**Author's Note:**

> Petite parenthèse, l'UA se situe dans le même univers que mon autre UA star trek "yo ho, a pirate's life for me"


End file.
